Fire Emblem Through Rihsa's Eyes
by rinshibooty
Summary: A girl named Rihsa is found unconscious by a girl named Lyn. Basically the whole story of Fire Emblem 7 retold with what I did as I went through the game and dialogue from my character, Rihsa.


Okay. My first Fire Emblem fanfiction and first fanfiction all together, so go easy on me. This is basically the whole story of Fire Emblem 7 with my character Rihsa as the tactician. Yeah. No flames. Go easy on me and tell me how I can improve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story at all or the characters except my tactician, Rihsa. I own the fanfiction, yet not the story. How ironic. Did I use that word right?

**Note: **Some dialouge (sp?) is taken directly from the game, so I take no credit for most of this story. Like I said, it's basically FE7 from Rihsa's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: A Girl From The Plains**

_Are you awake?_

"Huh? What am I doing here?" A young girl named Rihsa, probably the age of 11, said.

"I found you unconscious on the plains," said an older girl probably about 17 years old with a long ponytail. She wore clothes of those of the Lorca tribe. Rihsa wouldn't know that, though.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name, young girl?"

The young girl had a little trouble remembering everything. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all. She quickly made up a name.

"Er. . . I am called Rihsa. Rihsa is my name."

"Your name is Rihsa? What an odd-sounding name. . ." Rihsa made looked down on to her feet, which looked like they have been healing from bruises. They didn't seem to hurt, though. Lyn saw the look on the young girl's face.

"But. . . Pay me no mind. It is a good name." That somehow made Rihsa feel a bit better.

"Heh. . . Thanks."

"Hm. I see by your attire that you are a traveler." The young girl wore a green cloake reaching her ankles with a hood and a design of a golden stripe close to the bottom. She wore brown boots, a pink dress with a darker pink ribbon around her neck. Her hair was brown, kept in two ponytails with the ends going through the ribbon holding it. (A/N: Agh! I have a hard time describing that. I'll post a picture on DA whenever I get a chance.)

"Well. . . I guess so."

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Woud you share your story with me?"

"I'm not sure if I can. . ." She began to look at her bare, bruised feet again.

"Hm? Why's that?"

"I can't remember anything. . . At all. . ." An akward silence, then she began speaking again. "You treated my wounds, right?" Lyn just nodded, listening. "I don't even know how I got injured. . . These wounds. . . Scars, bruises. . ."

They remained silent for quite awhile. _This girl. . . How can she go on like this? I must. . . _Lyn heard a sound.

"Hm? What's that noise?"

"What's wrong?" Rihsa questioned, looking back up at Lyn.

"I'll go see what's happening. Rihsa, wait here for me." Lyn quickly left the hut to see what was happening. Bandits. Lyn quickly went back inside.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" Rihsa remained silent. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I. . . I have to stop them!" So much detemination Rihsa saw in the girl's eyes.

If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." She looked back at Rihsa who was still in bed. "You'll be safe in here, Rihsa."

"No. . ." Rihsa steadily got out of bed. She felt no pain from moving, so quickly got out of bed. "I can help you somehow!" She felt she could too.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"No, but. . . I'm a tactician! I can aid you through battle!" She lied again. Once about the name and now this. Although, she felt very confident that she could do well in tactics. As if. . . She had already learned the ways of war before.

"Ah, I see. . . So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but. . ." Lyn looked back to see Rihsa's determined eyes, just as Rihsa saw in hers.

"Very well. We'll go together!"

"Alright!" The two hurridley rushed outside to see the few bandits.

"Over here!" Lyn pointed to where the bandits where. One was in the middle of the field while one gaurded the ger. He seemed to be the boss.

"Ah. . . I see," Rihsa said, feeling confident that she could help this girl as much as she could.

"If you want to help, Rihsa, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me." There it was again. . . Determination in her face. Rihsa couldn't help but smile with determination herself. She knew this girl would protect her.

"Alright. Let's move as far as you can to the enemy until we're about 10 feet from the enemy." Lyn did as Rihsa said with the young girl close behind her.

"Ha, ha, ha." The bandit moved in for an attack, but got too tired from running to get any closer.

"He seems tired. Nows your chance!"

"Let's close in and attack!" Lyn moved in for the attack with Rihsa a little away from the enemy as to not get hurt. Lyn quickly drew her sword and skillfully attacked the bandit. The buffoon tried to attack but made no avail. Lyn attacked again, then waited to take a breath. Rihsa got close to Lyn again, careful not to get hurt.

"Here I come!" the bandit yelled. _This person isn't very bright, is he? _Rihsa thought. One more hit of Lyn's blade would surley kill him. Like moths to a flame. He tried to make a skillful swing at his ax to hit Lyn and, unfortunately, hit her. _Clumsy! _She thought. _She got hit!_

"Lyn, hurry! You have to attack before he kills you!" Rihsa yelled backing away from their clash of weapons. The bandit became annoyed of Rihsa helping his enemy.

"That little girl needs to keep her mouth shut! _Permanently!" _Before the bandit could do anything, Lyn quickly attacked the bandit once again, killing him.

"Victory!" They both said in unison. _Boy, that was close. I need to be more careful. _Lyn thought.

"Lyn, you're hurt. If you have any vulneraries, you should you use one."

"You're right." She had just remembered she bought some vulneraries recently. Lyn took one vulnerary out of the six she had in her satchel and drank one. She felt as if no damage had been done. They stopped for a minute after getting closer to the ger to take a breath.

"Thank you, Rihsa! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"

"Right!" Lyn and Rihsa both moved in to get ready for that last bandit, Batta. When they got close enough, Rihsa moved far back a little out of harms way.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" _I know I can try! _She thought in her head. Lyn made the first strike without missing. It appeared that it had not done much. Batta quickly swung his ax at Lyn without missing. Rihsa gasped as she saw how Lyn was getting weaker. This man had to be the leader. He apparently had more skill than the other bandit.

"Lyn!"

"Whew!" Lyn took a few breaths from the blow, looking at the ground in pain. "He's tough. . ." Rihsa remained silent again with a look of worry.

"It all comes down to this next blow." She looked back at her. "Rihsa, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

"Lyn, no!" Rihsa ran to Lyn but stopped as Batta went to attack Lyn once again and succeded. Lyn made a quick attack he could not dodge, but it still wasn't enough. _I can't die now! Rihsa won't escape in time! Time for a critical move!_ Lyn thought. She relaxed and got into a different fighting stance. Soon, she could not be seen and made several deadly strikes against Batta and appeared to where she was before.

"What? How. . . How did you--" The man known as Batta the Beast had died at that moment. Lyn felt stronger at that moment. (A/N: LEVEL UP!) Rihsa sighed and sat on the grass of the plains, looking at Lyn with a surprised, but happy and relieved look. Lyn mearly looked ahead at the ger.

"Whew. . . That was close." She looked back at Rihsa sitting on the grass. She must have been overwhelmed by the battle. "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." She gave a hand to help the young girl up while she took it. Lyn looked up at the sky. . . Breathing calmly now after that battle. Rihsa watched her.

"I'll need to be stronger if I'm to survive. . . Strong enough that no one can defeat me." They went inside the ger together, and Lyn seemed to be out of her dazed moment.

"Good work, Rihsa! Let's go home." As Lyn walked in with Rihsa behind her, Rihsa smiled. _Her detemination. . . It drives me to go on. . . It makes me feel. . . Happy. _She smiled a lot more. And so they retired for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good morning, Rihsa! Are you awake yet?_

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Rihsa merely yawned and nodded. Rihsa got out of bed and changed into her normal attire.

"Say, Rihsa. . . I want to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" Rihsa asked as she finished fixing up her hair and turned from the mirror to her.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to take you around the world with me?" Rihsa looked at Lyn surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I want to help you find away to get your memory back. I find it interesting that you lost your memory and yet. . . You know a lot about tactics and such. I really want to help."

". . ." Rihsa looked down, feeling that she's undeserving of her generosity.

Lyn put her hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's no trouble at all. I don't mind at all, really. You can trust me."

"Well. . . Is it okay with your parents?"

"You. . . Want me to get permission from my parents?" A short silence.

"My mother and my father. . . Died six months ago." Anthother short silence. Rihsa didn't know what to say.

"My people--the Lorca--they don't. . . I'm the last of my tribe.Bandits attacked and. . . they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and old-fasioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff " Rihsa looked up at her sympathetically.

"Lyn. . ."

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long. . ." _Lyn. . ._

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears. . . . . . . ."

"Lyn. . . You won't be alone now. I'll go with you. I'll take your generosity. I'll be by your side." Lyn just smiled at the young child like she was a younger sister.

"Thank you. I'm better now. Rihsa I must-- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Rihsa, tell me you'll train me, that you'll travel with me!"

"Of course I will!" The look of determination on Rihsa's face was stronger than before. "You saved my life when you found me on the plains and treated my wounds! I will help you train, in hopes that you and I will get stronger!"

"That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working togther, I know it.You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior!" Rihsa laughed.

"Ha! That's a funny thought. I know I have the ability to do it, but someone as young as me becoming master if someone older than me? Nonsense!" She laughed again, this time along with Lyn.

"We can do it! Right?"

"Right!" They both had a very happy feeling inside. Lyn went to Rihsa to give her a big hug as thanks. They smiled at eacthother and left to leave and travel the world outside the Sacaen plains with great determination in there hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams manically I hope that was good. I know the mistakes I made in this like the fact that it seemed short and what not. Tell me how I can improve, if you can. I'll try doing the next chapter whenever I have time. Meh. I had a really hard time doing this. Fanfictions can be so hard to type and make altogether at times. -.-; Well, until next time. If you've played the game, take a wild guess what'll happen next, but anticipate what Rihsa will say next!


End file.
